


IF LOVING YOU IS A CRIME

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, You Have Been Warned, this is going to get angsty in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: Nozomi had always been so sure that she'd always be together with Eli. She had never doubtled it for a second, until someone new entered into their life, messing up with her feelings, and her relationship with Eli.Nico had always been so sure that no matter what happens, she can rely on Maki to be always true to her. No lies, no deception. She truly believed that, until she got slapped with a truth that everything had been a lie from the start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounded too dark but it's not really.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I felt a light weight pressed on my shoulder. I tilted my head to the right, and was greeted by a beauty that never fails to mesmerize me. Her head was resting against my shoulder, and it seemed like she was deep in her sleep. Her expression was openly serene that right at this moment, all I wanted was to stare at her face and burn it into my memories.

And somebody had just to ruin it.

“Eli’s asleep?”

Not surprising at all, that unnecessary question came from Nico. Honestly, I could not fathom out why she had to ask, and with such incredulous tone in her voice. I knew where she was coming from, but still, she didn’t have to make a big deal out of it.

Without taking my eyes off Eli, I retorted. “I don’t think she’s dead nor in a comatose so that leaves us with a high probability that yes, she’s just sleeping.”

“Hey, I’m just asking.”

“And that was stupid question to ask.”

That should have been my line, but somebody beat me to it. Only one person could deliver that line with such a light lilt on her voice. Maki. That, and not to mention there were only four of us in the car right now. Not really wanting to, I tore my eyes away from Eli’s features and turned my attention to the other occupants of the car.

The sight that greeted me was that of Nico giving Maki a death glare, but it was just being ignored as the latter was busy with driving the car for us.

Not seeing anything out of ordinary, I glanced back to Eli and then a sudden thought popped into my mind. “Nico, can you take a picture of me and Eli?” I asked.

Nico looked at me over her shoulders and snickered, vengeance evident on her eyes. “No fucking way.”

I glared at her. Haughtily, she raised an eyebrow at me.

If intimidation wont’ work, there’s a thing called playing cute that Nico could not stand. She thought it’s disgusting and I had the same sentiments with her, but I had to put it aside for now. I pouted and whined.

“ ~Nicocchi—‘

“Stop! Stop! I’ll do it!” Nico exclaimed in horror. She hastily dug her bag for her camera while she mumbled a few inaudible curses. I lightly leaned my head on Eli’s and smiled when Nico poised the camera in front of her. She rolled her eyes and muttered lamely.

“Say cheese.”

After a few clicks, Nico put her camera back to her bag. I grinned. “Thanks, Nico.”

“Never ever do that again. You’re giving me goosebumps.” Nico grimaced. She almost seemed like she was going to puke; but I didn’t care.

Maki looked at me through the mirror, giving me silent thumbs up with her eyes.

My grin widened, and that exchange between us wasn’t so subtle that Nico, having noticed it, gave us an indignant snort as she plugged her ears with earphones and turned her attention ahead of her.

A pregnant silence ensued inside the car.

I stared outside through the tinted window beside me. There’s nothing much to look outside; everything was a blur, which was not an exaggeration since it was Maki who’s in control of the wheels. I had already gotten used to it by now, but I could still vividly remember that fearful and nauseous feeling I felt the first time Maki had driven a car for us. She was a speed maniac, but as long as she could take us to our destination in time and in piece, then I have nothing to complain.

Today, we’re on our way to a rather popular but exclusive resort island. Summer vacation was nearly over and we almost didn’t even push through with our plan, but thankfully, we were able to sort it out. It’s only for a few days but I was glad that we could forget everything and just enjoy ourselves to the fullest.

Feeling my eyelids getting heavy, I was tempted to just close my eyes and sleep for a little while, which I did eventually. I leaned my head on Eli’s, just like what I did earlier, and let sleep took over me as Eli’s even breathing hummed softly on my ears.

An incessant light tap on my cheek woke me up. I groaned in frustration and thought of giving a spank to anyone who dared disrupt my sleep. However, I immediately dismissed the thought in my head when the scent that lingered on my nose became pleasantly familiar. I mumbled a few complaints before I opened my eyes and the hand on my cheek withdrew. I lifted my head, which was already leaning on the shoulder of the girl beside me, and stared at her.

“Awake now?”

Eli’s voice and expression were strikingly monotone but it didn’t bother me. She had always been like this since the first time we met.

“Do I look like I’m still sleeping?” I replied back, as sarcastic as I was.

And that made Eli broke out into a small smile, even if it only lasted for a second.“Nico and Maki are waiting outside. Come on.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

I was a bit disappointed; I really wanted to see her smile a bit longer. It was the rarest thing that she ever does.

Eli got out of the car first and helped me out, like a real gentleman that she was. Nico and Maki were standing near the hood of the car; their baggage all ready and set in front of their feet. No doubt the pink one was from Nico and the dull one was from Maki.

I walked towards them and stood beside Nico as we waited for Eli to finish unloading our own baggage. We’re on a harbour; yachts of all sizes and grandeur were anchored a few meters away from us. There were only a few people around, mostly staff and security personnel that were looking after the place.

As soon as Eli was done, we started for one of the yachts, with Nico leading the way. The sky was covered with clouds and we were grateful for it. The timepiece on my wrist read 12:33 and we could have been suffering from the scorching heat of the sun if otherwise.

As we neared the yacht where we were supposed to board, I rolled my eyes when I read the name that was engraved on it. It was a lousy and cringe-worthy name that whoever thought it up must be an idiot.

“Welcome to my baby, Nico Nico Ni~!” Nico proudly said as she turned around.

Right. Nico was an idiot. A filthy rich idiot. But still an idiot.

Instinctively, my eyes zeroed in on Maki just to see her reaction, and she didn’t disappoint. She had her hand clutched on her stomach and was making an exaggerated act of throwing up. I would have been doing that too but it didn’t suit me, being how unrefined it was, so I just opted to let out a snicker loud enough for Nico to hear.

“Do you want to get aboard my baby or not?” Nico threatened. With the exception of Eli, she glared at us with as much intimidation her small stature can provide her with, which was none at all. But we didn’t want to provoke her further, so we stifled our laughs even if it was hard to do. Once Nico had deemed that we’re composed enough, we ascended the plank onto the boat.

Nico headed to the cockpit which was connected to the large lounge where the remaining three of us chose to stay. The lounge was dominated by an L-shaped sofa which comes with a central table and a small side table. On the right, there is a conversation area comprising of two small armchairs positioned against the display that houses the pop-up plasma-screen TV. I daresay that despite everything, Nico definitely had a taste. The whole interior of the boat was furnished with gloss-finished cherry wood.

“Okay guys, what do you want to eat? I’ll cook!” I said with brimming enthusiasm. Two heads abruptly turned at me, one was wearing a horrified look while the other one had a deadpan expression—which spelled HORRIFIED to me. They were thinking the same thing that it got me irritated.

“Who’s gonna cook then, Maki?”

“Eli! Don’t let those two get near the kitchen!” Nico shouted from the cockpit. She was on the verge of panicking and it was seeping from her voice.

“I’ll do it.” Eli sighed and stood up.

I tried to protest. “But Eli-‘

“You don’t know how to cook, Nozomi. The same thing goes for Maki, as well. ”

That was straightforward and frank but it didn’t offend me. Eli just merely stated a fact that all of us already knew. But then, if it was Nico who said that, Maki and I would have surely jumped at the midget and beat her to a pulp. That’s how bias we were.

Hearing no objections from us, Eli went over to Nico and asked her directions to the kitchen.

“Do you want help?” I asked Eli as she headed to the corridor. I wanted to be at least a little help but she waved me off.

“No. You better stay here. You can take a short nap. “

I pouted as I slumped beside Maki on the sofa. She chuckled. “Eli sure does treat you like a princess.”

“She doesn’t trust me.”

Contrary to what I had hoped her reaction would be, Maki solemnly nodded her head in agreement. “Hmm, you’re right. She doesn’t trust you.”

That got me annoyed so I slapped her arm and bolted right away to avoid her retaliation. She narrowed her eyes at me but she didn’t make an effort to get her butt off the sofa, and that bolstered my audacity to go against her.

I stuck my tongue out at her in return.

Nico left the cockpit for a while and joined us for lunch. She had set the boat to auto navigation mode. Eli made us cheese and paprika tuna melts and a sizzling chicken platter. I enjoyed the food, and I can say that Maki and Nico did too.

“We still have more or less than 2 hours before we arrive at the island.” Nico informed us after we finished our light lunch. We were still seated around the table with empty plates in front of us.

“If we used a chopper, we could have arrived at the island in less than 30 minutes.”

“Nah, it’s no fun.”

This sudden turn of our conversation would definitely lead to another senseless word war between Nico and Maki, and before that actually happens, I butted in and shooed them away.

“All of you, out of the table. I’m going to clean up your mess.”

“My my, the princess turns into a pauper.”Nico laughed but she stood up anyway and headed back to the cockpit. Maki was also about to walk away that I called out to her.

“Maki, where are you going?”

“You wanted us out of here, right?”

“You’re an exception. Get your lazy butt working and help me.”

Eli, who was just sitting beside me, stood up and without saying anything, started to reach for the empty plates on the table. I immediately slapped her hand away.

“Eli! Leave this small task to us!”

“Yeah, just leave that to her Eli. You’re spoiling Nozomi too much. That’s not healthy.”

I threw Maki a dagger look. How I wanted to cut her tongue out, even more so when she flashed her cocky smile at me.

“Do I?”

This time, I directed my glare at Eli who responded to Maki with a feigned surprise, but she just ignored me.

"Yes, you do." 

“Oh? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Stop!” I screamed, having enough of their antics. I knew she was just playing along with Maki, but I still didn’t want to hear any more of it. “You two, get lost!”

Maki laughed.

Eli smiled and ruffled my hair.

I knew that I should still be mad that they had just made fun of me, but I could let that pass this time. I got to see Eli’s smile, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time today so i decided to get ch 2 done.

The hotel where Nico had booked us was not as overly fancy as the ones that her family owns, but it certainly couldn’t be considered anything but high class. At the moment, Nico was talking to someone from the reception desk while the three of us were sitting on the lounge chairs at the lobby area, waiting for her. Nico might look like a kid, and act like one if I might add, but we can rely on her in getting things done on our behalf. It may seem like we’re exploiting her but she actually enjoys dealing with other people.

She beckoned us over to her once the conversation had been over and as soon as I got near her, she threw me a card which I clumsily caught. Annoyed, I glared at her.

“Would it kill you if you just hand it over to me like any normal person would do?”

“Too bad I’m not normal.” Nico snickered, clearly pleased with herself. She loved it when she gets on my nerves and I had forgotten that for a moment. Not giving me enough time to get back at her, she continued.

“Same drill, you share room with Eli while I share mine with Maki.”

And without waiting for our reactions, she turned on her back and headed towards one of the elevators. She didn’t seem too keen to annoy the hell out of me so I just dropped it. Besides, I was starting to feel the fatigue from the travel we had and all I could think about right now was the soft fluffy bed that awaits me.

The ride was uneventful and before we noticed it, we’ve arrived at our floor. We agreed to meet for dinner before getting into our respective rooms, which were just beside each other. As soon as I stepped inside, I sauntered past the living room and headed straight to the bedroom which was an open space.

I slammed my body, face down, against the fluffy cushion of the king size bed. I spread my arms above my head and turned my face to the side. “Eli, don’t wake me up until dinner. I’m sleepy.”

“At least take your sandals off your feet.” Eli said in objection as she put our baggage beside the walk in closet inside the room.

I groaned in protest.

“You take it off. I’m too tired.” I said as I closed my eyes.

I heard a sigh before I felt Eli’s hand working on the strap of my sandals.

I felt guilty.

I was just teasing her when I said that but half of it was true. I was really tired now; I could not even move a muscle to stop Eli.

So I let her.

I was the older one but she was the one who always looked after me. Maybe Maki was right, Eli had spoiled me so much that my life had depended solely on her. As long as I have her, I won’t ask for anything more. My consciousness slowly slipped away with that thought in my mind.

_____

I shook my head in irritation as I glared at the redhead who’s sitting in front of her laptop, engrossed in playing some sort of online game. Normally, I don’t give a damn about it but she’s had the computer connected to two speakers which then created a goddamn noise barrage inside our room.

I wanted to strangle Maki but I held myself. My soul would have left my body even before I could wrap my hands around her neck. I suddenly regretted having to share a room with her as all my pleadings were ignored. Covering my ears with my hands while cross-sitting at the center of the bed, I tried again.

“Maki, please! You have that friggin' headphone – why don’t you use it? I can’t sleep with all these noise!”

As expected, she just ignored me and continued what she was doing.

_The hell, she’s really getting on my nerves._

Pissed off, I crawled down from the bed and took off my shirt. Still, Maki paid no attention to me that I childishly threw my shirt at her. She emitted a loud growl when it landed on her head, covering her face in the process. She abruptly turned to my direction and brusquely threw the shirt back to me with a scowl on her face.

“You want me to record you doing a strip dance or what?” She asked, annoyed.

She wasn’t impressed with my body, which was a blow to my ego, but I already knew that a long time ago.

Not that it bothers me or anything.

“If you’re not going to get that damn thing to quiet down, I’m going to take my jeans off as well and go outside and create a scene and I’ll drag your name with me!”

Maki smirked. Obviously, she did not believe what I said.

“Go on.”

Challenged, I stripped the jeans off my legs and headed toward the door with indignant strides. I was a girl of words, however scandalous I might end up with it.

I was about to open the door when I got abruptly pulled back.

“You’re such an idiot, Nico.” Maki said, and without giving me a moment’s notice, she flicked my forehead. The scowl on her face had just deepened more, although that didn’t scare me. I knew I had the upper hand in this situation now.

“Are you going to do what I said or what?” I mimicked her tone earlier. She wasn’t the only one who’s annoyed in here.

Maki’s answer was to give me another flick on my forehead, albeit more harder than the last one before she swiveled around.

I rubbed the sore spot as I raised my fist at her retreating back. I knew I won the argument, but even so, I acquired a throbbing red mark on my forehead. I just hoped it would fade off before we’ll meet Nozomi and Eli for dinner. Surely, those two won’t let me off the hook if ever they took notice of it.

I slipped back again to the humungous bed. I looked at Maki as she put on a wireless headphone and everything went silent. A victorious smirk graced my lips as I covered my body with the bed sheet and started to doze off.

Just to get jolted up by a loud scream.

“Nico, you damn midget! Wear your clothes back!”


	3. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. Chapter 3 has 3 parts and I am not yet done editing the other two. I'll get to it when I feel motivated again. I'm off to jog for now. xP

I felt a grin breaking out from my face the moment I heard soft knocks on the door. Clad in only a towel which I didn’t bother to check if it was held firmly in place, I slid the door open and Eli’s stoic figure came into view.

Without saying anything, she handed me a set of clothes that I had asked her to get for me. 

I didn’t realize that I hadn’t brought anything with me when I entered the bathroom, and when I did, it was only after I was done with my shower. I could have done, would have done it myself but Eli volunteered herself and wouldn’t take no as an answer, insisting that I just stay put. It probably had something to do with her disapproval of me strutting around the room practically naked whenever we're together – she had called me out for it too many times but being the stubborn me, I rarely listen to her.

Not this time though. I didn’t want to do anything that would put a frown on her otherwise perfect face. Maybe later, but not now. 

Besides, having Eli fuss over me makes me happy. She wasn’t particularly good with expressing how she feels, but her actions, however subtle they were, were more than enough to make up for it.

“Thanks!” I beamed as I took the clothes from her. On impulse, I stood on tiptoes and landed a peck on her cheeks. 

If Eli was surprised, it didn’t show on her face. Her expression remained impassive as she raised one meticulous eyebrow.

“Spoiled brat.” 

Unfazed, I grinned at her.

“Well, yeah, since I’m so spoiled, would you mind helping me get dressed as well?”

Normally, Eli would have backed off and reprimanded me for saying such things. She wasn’t the type to be comfortable with any form of intimacy and although I was an exception to that, it was only to a certain extent. 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind you. Would you?” Eli murmured, leaning closer to me until her face is only a breath away from mine. Her turquoise eyes went a shade darker, eliciting a shiver to run down my spine. I knew that it was just a bluff on Eli’s part and she wouldn’t go through with it even if I said yes, but for some reason, I couldn’t find my voice.

“Time’s up. You missed your chance.” Eli backed off, her eyes returning to their usual shade. A smirk graced her lips, and a sexy one at that, which definitely didn’t help with my situation at all. She got me all flustered, and I was suddenly made aware of the heat that was spreading all throughout my face. 

I was irrevocably beaten at my own game.

“Now go back inside and get changed.” 

Before everything could fully sink into my head, Eli gently turned me around, pushed me inside, and closed the door behind me.

I just stood there staring at the far end wall, thoughts running wild inside my head, heart thudding loudly against my chest. It took a while but once everything had calmed down, I leaned my back against the door and called out.

“Eli?”

“Yes?” 

“Can we do a repeat?”

“No.”

There was a touch of humor and amusement in Eli’s response but at the same time, it sounded so absolute and final that I felt like banging my head against the door. 

Which I did eventually.


End file.
